The current publicly known solution for vaginal relaxation caused by birth of children is surgery. It is painful for the patient and it can't strengthen the muscle around the vagina. Its cost is high. Now there is no exercising device for vaginal muscle.
In the prior art, various exercise devices have been developed in an attempt to address the vaginal flaccidity or relaxation caused by childbirth.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,791, a vaginally-inserted member is connected by a flexible cable to an exterior support body which allows the vaginally-inserted member to reciprocate inside the vagina when the user contracts and relaxes the vaginal muscles.
Additional prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,002, U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2002/0142895, U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2002/0142896, U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,449, U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,715, U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,226, German Pat. App. No. DE29910732U1, and Int. Pat. Appl. No. PCT/AU92/00228.
In the prior art, the resistance of the devices is fixed, and cannot be changed by the user.